


Except you..

by Imgayforthebaes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, JUST KISS ALREADY, M/M, dumb cute idiots, is this angst? Probably not, keith being shy, lance being baby as always, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imgayforthebaes/pseuds/Imgayforthebaes
Summary: Just a song fic because I love this song and it makes me wanna cry and also it fits lance <33This is my first voltron fic so it might be terribleIf you want a better experiencehttps://soundcloud.com/user-356196094/treehouse-alex-g?ref=clipboard&p=i&c=0
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Except you..

  
Keith walked through the castles surprisingly barren and quiet hallways, usually a ‘certain’ someone would be heard through out the whole spaceship no matter where he was located. Keith being the apathetic person he was, shrugged it off seeing that it wasn’t his problem..   
Until, from the corner of his eyes he cold see multiple papers hanging from Lances door as he was just about to walk pass it.   
  
_**“Do not enter’s” written on the door way.**_

‘Do not enter?’ He questioned to himself. What could lance be doing in there that wanted everyone away? ..Or just him? Keith’s eyes flickered away from the writing and back to the door itself. He leaned on it placing his ear to the metal surface trying to hear anything that was going on in the room. 

Talk about creepy.  
  
He could hear murmuring, but no coherent words could be made out. Keith sighed leaning back some and thought deep about his choices before knocking on the door which automatically slid open for him. 

As soon as he looked inside trying to locate his comrade, the speech he once heard stopped immediately. The other wasn’t on his bed at all. In fact all of the pillow, sheets and covers were removed and put into a corner where a make shift tent stood. 

“Lance? Is that you in there?” The half galran asked softly as he walked in the room going closer to the small space. 

_**Why can’t everyone just go away.** _

Lance didn’t move for a while, he only bit his lip in slight frustration as his room was invaded by mullet head. He turned around lying on his back so he look up at the other in un-amusement.

“You found me.. “ he said sarcastically while rolling his soft blue eyes. 

“So you have a mullet.. and can’t read either?” 

“I didn’t.. erm.”

Lance quirked an eyebrow at the other as Keith stumbled over his words. 

“I was just wondering where you were.. since most of the time you’re always running around some where.”

He put a hand on his neck adverting his gaze and feeling embarrassed as blood rushed up to his face.

“I didn’t feel right when it was quiet..”

He whispered softly. 

Lances face stood still before a small smile appeared. 

“Aw.. was Keith bored that I wasn’t messing around today? Were you lonely with out me~?” He said in a teasing manner. 

“I was not lonely!” 

_**Except you.. you can stay.** _

“It’s fine, come sit with me here.”

Keith grumbled to himself as he seated himself beside Lance under the tent filled with pillows and fairy lights. 

“I wasn’t bored either..”

“Okay grumpy pants, we get it..” Lance snorted.

_**What do you think of my treehouse? It’s where I sit and talk really loud.** _

“So what do you think?”

“Hm?” Keith turned his head towards the other in confusion.

“About my little house?” Lance looked back at Keith.

“It’s.. very comfy... and settling. It makes me feel warm.” He replied with honesty.

It was now lances turn to turn red in the face at the compliment. 

“I see.”

“..What’s it for?”

Lance pounders at the question for a moment.

“Well, it was suppose to be for everyone on the team.. where we could hang out after missions or training.. and relax.” Lance said with a hopeful gaze, but it soon turned sad. 

_**Usually, I’m all by myself**_.

“No one— no one was interested though.. too busy.”

Keith stared at Lance pitifully.

“So!” He said loudly all of sudden.

“This is now my safe space I guess? It’s where I sit and talk mostly to my self.“ he then closed his eyes.

“Usually I would draw, but little lancey here was drained after training from today.” He joked.

Keith hummed in acknowledgement while staring up at the lights. They both stayed in comfortable silence. Until Keith Broke it.

“Could I.. come here more?” He asked the other curiously.

_**I’m the captain but you can the be the deputy.** _

Lance grinned at the question.

“Sure sure! I wouldn’t mind the company.. however.” His voice turned stern. 

“I’m the captain around here.. so, hm... you can be my deputy!” He jokingly stated and pointed a finger at Keith.

_**I’m really glad that you think I’m so funny.** _

“Ah!— yes sir!” Keith stated in his own jokingly manner which made them both laugh at each other and soon quietly died down into giggles and shared smiles.

_**I don’t think that I’m ever gonna let you leave.** _

Lance hesitatingly moved his hand to hold Keith’s, and in surprise Keith squeezed his hand back in return, not letting go nor moving away.

  
_**“Do not enter’s” written on the door way.** _

_**Why can’t everyone just go away?** _

_**Except you, you can stay.** _

“Keith?”

“Yeah? What is it?” He faced towards Lance.

**What do you think of my treehouse? It’s where I sit and talk really loud.**

_**Usually, I’m all by myself.** _

  
“Stay with me.. for the rest of the night?” He pleaded softly.

Keith swallowed thickly at both the question and how cute lance was. 

“Of course.. and longer if needed.”

Lance smiled at that and scooted closer to Keith planting a kiss on Keith’s cheek. 

**I’m the captain but you can the be the deputy.**

_**I’m really glad that you think I’m so funny.** _

  
_**“I don’t think that I’m ever gonna let you leave**_.” He whispered fondly.

And Keith smiled at that. 

  
Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think!! And if there’s anything wrong so I can correct it!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Still mad at the dnfers though >:(


End file.
